ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Let the Tournaments Begin
Let the Tournaments Begin is the first episode of Ben 10 OGVE: Universal Tournaments. It is the first episode of the second series and will premier on the 29th of November 2013. 'Plot' The episode begins on Galvan Prime. Azmuth: You truly are incredible at science. Gwen: Thanks Azmuth this stuff is incredible I always wanted to work in a place like this. Azmuth: It relaxes me to work in this enviroment so I can study as mmuch as possible it also seems Kevin and Rook are semi-geniuses in the workplace. Kevin: I aim to please. Rook: This technology is truly incredible. Ben: Boooooring when are the tournaments gonna start. Azmuth: In two days Ben have you been studying the new aliens in the Omnitrix Ben. Ben: Yes I think I know all about Gutrot, Whampire and Atomix and all the others. Azmuth: Alot of Aliens thankyou. Ben: Right yeah the last six months here have been torture all science this and Ben don't touch that it will explode. Gwen: Ben please. Azmuth: It doesn't matter to get to Infinitronz in time we best leave now. Ben and co got into Azmuth's ship and began the journey to Infintronz. LATER After a day of driving Ben and co arrived on the Planet Infinitronz to see billions of people arrving in ships. Ben: Whoa look at these guys they look mean. Kevin: Scared. Gwen: Enough. Azmuth: Well children good luck hope one of you win. Ben: Bye Azmuth. LATER Ben: So where do we go. Gwen: Well the stadium of Dextruz is over there thats where every battle is held. Rook: We have to register the registry office is over there but look at the line. Kevin: Maybe we should wait Zed then come running. Kevin: Zed your supposed to be on Galvan Prime with Azmuth. Zed: Bark. Kevin: You know how to stow away on a ship good don't you ok girl lets go. Ben and co walked up to the line and everyone got out of the way to let them through, each whispering something about him being a hero. Ben: Wow Azmuth was right they do judge me as a superhero. Gwen: (Sigh) Well igleast its letting us through. Ben: Hi uh all of us to register. Registry office lady: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Gwendolyn Tennyson, Blonko Rook and Kevin Ethan Levin registered. Ben: Thanks so you want my autograph. Registry office lady: He he oh mr Tennyson of course my daughter loves you. Ben signed an autograph and 6 figures came in the distance pushing everyone out of the way. Dan Inferno: Ben Tennyson we finally get to meet you. Dan Inferno stood tall wearing red tight clothing and red hair. Vice Gale: He's not that good ahahahahahahaaha. Vice Gale wore a green robe with green gloves with fake claws sticking out of them he appeared to be insane. Katara Maruka: OMG its like Ben 10 OMG OMG OMG I love your aliens especially Hazard Water. Ben: Its Water Hazard. Katara: Right. Katara had a tight light blue costume with blonde long hair she appeared to be very beautiful. Katrina Zeon: Ben 10 huh the light of our power will obliterate you to dust. Katrina wore a long skirt with a yellow jacket. Brock Stone: My strength will crush you Ha.....ha.......ha...........ha. Brock's arms were huge enough to crush a care he wore a brown singlet with tight white pants and a black belt. Phantom Void: ENOUGH all of you well then Ben Tennyson ready for the tournaments. Ben: Ah yeah. Phantom: Hahaha I doubt it the Dextra are not to be taken lightly we are the most strongest competitiors in all of creation. Gwen: I find that hard to believe. Katrina: Shut your mouth red. Gwen: Bring it sister. Ben: Enough Gwen. Phantom: You to Katrina goodbye Ben Tennyson see you at 2:00. Ben: Grrr I will be there. LATER Announcer: WELCOME WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TODAY THE GREATEST TOURNAMENTS IN EXISTENCE BEGIN THE UNIVERSAL TOURNAMENTS UNLEASH NEW BATTLES AND NEW COMPETITORS. Ben: Yeah sure. Announcer: OUR SIX RAINING CHAMPIONS THE DEXTRA INCLUDE: DAN INFERNO THE MASTER OF FIRE AND DESTRUCTION, VICE GALE THE INSANE RULER OF WIND WHOSE INSANITY FUELS HIS POWER, KATARA MARUKA THE HONEST AND BEAUTIFUL RULER OF WATER, KATRINA ZEON THE TOUGH LORDESS OF LIGHT AND POWER, BROCK STONE THE STRONGEST TERRA CONTROLLER OUT OF THEM ALL HIS POWER IS GREAT AND PUNISHING AND FINALLY PHANTOM VOID THE LEADER OF THE DEXTRA AND LORD OF THE PLANET INFINITRONZ WHO COMMANDS THE DARK POWER OF THE UNIVERSE. Ben: Where have I heard that before. Announcer: NOW THEN A WORD FROM OUR MASTER PHANTOM. Phantom: Thankyou now then everyone welcome to the tournaments, these tournaments are no fight forr victory but for survival the battles will be 1 on 1 where only 1 can win and 1 can be eliminated and once you win the entire contest thats if you beat me which you won't but anyway you will recieve the most glorious of prizes so then lets begin if you will look to the monitor you will see who is battling who. Monitor: *Round 1 *Ben VS Psyphon *Argit VS Liam *Yetta VS Bubble Helmet *Ester VS Fistina Ben: Ester is here. Ester: I shore am hey handsome. Ben: Why are you here. Ester: Ah to compete of course. Ben: Oh ah right. Announcer Ben and Psyphon to the stadium for the first battle. Ben: Aww gotta go wish me luck. Ben made his way to the stadium floor where he saw Psyphon. Ben: What are you doing here loser. Psyphon: Getting the ultimate prize. Ben: you think you can beat me and the Dextra I doubt it. Psyphon: We shall see Ben Tennyson. Announcer: BEN VS PSYPHON BEGIN. Ben changed into Heatblast and flew in the air. Psyphon flew up and blasted a missile at Ben blowing him into the stadium floor. Heatblast: Wow that was hot. Heatblast created a tornado of fire trapping Psyphon in it rendering him helpless. Heatblast then fired an explosive fire ball blowing up the tornado and Psyphon rendering him unconscious. Announcer: W.W..WINNER IS BEN 10. the crowd yelled in cheer at Ben. Phantom: Incredible. Dan: Thats impressive master. LATER Argit: Kevin buddy. Kevin: Argit what are you doingg here. Argit: Why competing of course I can benefit from the ultimate prize of course haha. Kevin: Right you better hurry your battle is about to begin. Argit: Oh right. Announcer: BEGIN. Argit: Lets get this over with. Argit shot a spike at Bubble Helmet knocking him out asleep. Announcer: THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE FASTEST VICTORY I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY 20 YEARS OF ANNOUNCING BUT AH THE WINNER IS ARGIT. Argit: Thankyou I aim to please. Kevin: Whoa. LATER Announcer: AND THE WINNER IS YETTA OVER BUBBLE HELMET. LATER Announcer: ESTER THE LAST OF THE KRAAHO WINS. Ben: Wow thats my girl. Phantome Void: His girl huh hahaha. LATER Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ITS TIME FOR THE BATTLES OF A LIFETIME THE DEXTRA EACH TAKE ON THEIR POWERFUL OPPONENTS FIRST BATTLE PHANTOM VS APPOPLEXIAN. Phantom: Bring it monsteer face. Appoplexian: Let me tell you something Phantom Void I know who you are we Appoplexians have a sixth sense for it you are... Phantom: Dark Zoron Arrrow. Phantom created a dark arrow and shot it at the Appoplexians head knocking him down. Appoplexian: Evil... Ben: Thats not right he killed him thats no right. the crowd then began to clap at Phantom for his victory. Gwen: This is horrible. LATER Katrina: Hyper Orb Katrina fired a ball of light at the Splixon but he split into pairs. Splixon: Try harder beast lady. Katrina: Grrrr Maximum Luminosity Katrina fired in all directions blowing apart the field defeating the Splixon. Splixon: Whoa now then whoa hahahaha. Katrina: Don't mess with me your poor excuse for an alien. Katrina walked off. LATER Dan: Heat Pulse. Dan fired a blast of fire but the Polymorph dodged. Polymorph: Hahaha sorry can't beat meeee Dan: Oh yeah I am holding back the master taught me himself. Polymorph: What are you is lapdog. Dan: Silence Superior Heat wave. Dan fired a wave of heat frying everything around him including the Polymorph defeating him. Dan: Lap dog am I now your a poor excuse for a sticky puddle loser hahahaa. LATER Announcer: THE LAST FEW BATTLES HAVE BEEN SO GOOD I COULDN'T TAKE IT NOW ITS TIME FOR OUR VERY OWN BUBBLT BLONDE TO TAKE THE FIELD. Katara: OMG love you all like yeah totally love ya lol. Pyronite: Great I get the one who can create water and control it wonderful. Katara: I promise I won't defeat you to quickly lol. Announcer: BEGIN. Katara: Lol ok Aqua life orb now the field is made of water. Katara turned the field into water hurting Pyronite. Katara: Laserating Water. Katara moved the water so fast it became sharp and cut up the Pyronite male. Pyronite: Ouch stop. Pyronite blasted fire at her. Katara: Youch Totes hurt bra nek minnit I use this Aqua force ALIIIIIIIIIIVE. Katara raised the water around them putting out Pyronite knocking him out. Announcer: AND THE WINNER IS KATARA BY TKO. Katara: OMG I totes won I am awesome love you all giving autographs outside cya's lol. Announcer: THE NEXT BATTLE WILL BE VICE GALE VS ORISHAN. Vice: Bring it bring it bring it ahahahahahahaahaaa. Orishan: What is this supposed to be. Vice: I'm Vice hahahahaha I will obliterate you ahahahahahaha. Orishan: then lets begin. Orishan shot a water blast at Vice who quickly sped away. Vice: You can't hit me ahahahaha Maniac hurricane. Vice created a hurricane blowing away some of the audience and trapping Orishan in the center. Vice's eyes lit up red and appeared in the tornado. Vice: I told you Orishan scum hahaha I will beat you now that you said all the bad stuff about me I wish bad things on you like toe fungus ahahahahahaha Absolute Cyclone Fury Hahahahahaa. Vice created a tornado in the hurricane defeating the Orishan. Ben: This has got to stop or where all gonna be blown away. Phantom: Vice you will now end your attack. Vice stopped dead revealing an extremely hurt Orishan. Ben: He stopped so quickly how loyal can you get. Announcer: Winner Vice Gale. Gwen: Wow that was incredible he is so insane. Rook: Wow they were right when they said his insanity made him stronger. Kevin: Man Tennyson I think you will have a tough time with him. Ben: Whatever I can beat him of we are ever matched up. Announcer: THE LAST BATTLE COMMENCES FOR THE DAY THEN ALL COMPETITORS MUST GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL HOMES FOR THE DAY. Ben: Houses Oh know we forgot to rent houses. Gwen: Already done Ben Ester: Mine is right near yours Ben Ben: Cool. Ester: You bet its cool Kevin: The flirting is making me sick put a ring on her finger. Gwen: Like you did when is our wedding by the way. Kevin: In planning he he I think. Ben: Thats right you two need to tie the knot what Kevin did you buy the ring and forget the wedding. Kevin: The ring cost me enough. Announcer: NOW THEN ITS TIME FOR THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE DAY BROCK STONE VS METHANOSIAN. Brock: I will crush you plant boy. Methanosian: Bring it large boy. Brock: Stone smasher. Brock summoned large rocks around him and fired them at the Methanosian trapping him he then squeezed out and shot fire at Brock but did no damage. Methanosian: I can't be hurt. Brock: Earthquake. Brock shook the field into Oblivion trapping the Methanosian at the bottom of the field. Brock: You see I am more headstrong then my team mates I don't fall for ploys to lure away my attention from battle now then clamping terra. Brock summoned a giant flat rock and squashed the Methanosian at the bottom of the field he then kept on going until every part of the Methanosian was crushed. Methanosian: I forfeit. Announcer: AND BROCK WINS BY FORFEIT OF THE COMPETITIOR WELL THEN THATS IT FOR TODAY COME BACK TOMORROW FOR THE EXPLOSIVE SECOND ROUND. LATER Ben and co arrived at their house. Ben: That wasn't right what Phantom did to that Appoplexian. Gwen: Yeah seemed more like he was trying to shut the Appoplexian up. Kevin: Yeah before he was killed he said you are and then got shot. Rook: Its quite a mystery. Ester: Yeah a death on the first day is a bit controversial but know one seemed care well I am exausted I am going to my home. Ben: Why not stay here. Ester: Your sweet maybe tomorroww night but I am to tired see ya later. LATER Ben and co all were asleep as was Ester the entire town was silent. A shadow loomed over Ester as she slept it then grappled her leg awaking her but grabbed her mouth before she screamed and carried her to the top of her house. Ester: Let me go. She said silently. X: I am X and I am here to destroy you. Ester: B...Beeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnn. Ben awoke and heard her screaming. Ben: ESTER. Ben changed into XLR8 and ran to the top of her roof. XLR8: Ester well buddy who are you what are you doing with my girl. X: Simply eliminating the competition. Ben changed into Goop. Goop wrapped his arms around X and threw him into the house below. Goop: Where are you. X appeared floating in the sky. X: See ya round Tennyson. He then teleported away. LATER Ester: Who was that freak. Ben: I don't know but I get the feeling he wasn't there to fight us. Gwen: Guess just to scare you. Ester: Looks like I'm gonna have to stay here after all Ben. Ben: Why is that. Ester: Ah you threw X into my house I think its a write off. Ben: Oh right hahahaha. MEANWHILE Dan: Master was your mission a success. X appeared. X: Indeed. X then transformed into Phantom. Phantom: Changing forms hurts me and drains what power I have left but it was worth it to create a new identity for myself. Dan: Of course my lord. Phantom: Get ready Tennyson your in for the fight of your life. THE END'Jaakor' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:32, November 29, 2013 (UTC) 'Major Events' *The new series premiers. *Dan Inferno makes his OGVEUT debut. *Vice Gale makes his OGVEUT debut. *Katrina Zeon makes her OGVEUT debut. *Katara Maruka makes her OGVEUT debut. *Brock Stone makes his OGVEUT debut. *Phantom Void makes his OGVEUT debut. *Ben wins the first round. *A strange character attacks Ben he then later reveals himself to be Phantom. *Yetta makes her debut. *Argit makes his OGVEUT debut. *Ester makes her OGVEUT debut. *Liam makes his OGVEUT debut. *Bubble Helmet his OGVEUT debut. *Fistina makes his OGVEUT debut. *Psyphon makes his OGVEUT debut. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Ester *Azmuth 'Contestants' *Psyphon *Argit *Fistina *Bubble Helmet *Liam *Unknown Splixon Contestant *Unknown Pyronite Contestant *Unknown Methanosian Contestant *Unknown Appoplexian Contestant *Unknown Orishan Contestant *Unknown Polymorph Contestant *Yetta 'Dextra' *Dan Inferno *Vice Gale *Katara Maruka *Phantom Void *Katrina Zeon *Brock Stone 'Villains' *X (Phantom) 'Aliens Used' *Heatblast *XLR8 *Goop 'Battles' *Ben VS Psyphon **Winner Ben *Argit VS Liam ** Winner Argit *Yetta VS Bubble Helmet **Winner Yetta *Ester VS Fistina **Winner Ester *Phantom Void VS Unknown Appoplexian **Winner Phantom Void *Katrina Zeon VS Unknown Splixon **Winner Katrina Zeon *Dan Inferno VS Unknown Polymorph **Winner Dan Inferno *Katara Maruka VS Unknown Pryronite **Winner Katara Maruka *Vice Gale VS Unknown Orishan **Winner Vice Gale *Brock Stone VS Unknown Methanosian **Winner Brock Stone 'Round 1 Victors' *Ben Tennyson *Argit *Yetta *Ester *Phantom Void *Katrina Zeon *Dan Inferno *Katara Maruka *Vice Gale *Brock Stone 'Trivia' Category:Ben 10 OGVE: Universal Tournaments Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes